


multiple choice

by dansunedisco



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Everyone Is a Teacher, F/F, Fire, Humor, Mentions of Murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh my god, Miss Reyes is so cool,” Clarke heard from the hall. “She lit her freakin’ hand on fire!”</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: princess mechanic + high school teacher au. Wherein Raven is the coolest chemistry teacher ever, Clarke is her biggest fan, and Bellamy 'ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	multiple choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



“Oh my _god_ , Miss Reyes is so cool,” Clarke heard from the hall. Several enthusiastic compliments followed, along with some high-pitched _squeeing_ (a term Monty, their new art teacher, had helpfully taught them all during summer session).

“It was savage,” another student gushed. “She lit her freakin’ hand on fire!” 

Clarke smiled. It was the first week of a new year and the _ol’ hand on fire_ was Raven’s favorite trick for garnering the loyalty of sophomores and seniors alike—right before she shoved knowledge down their throats, much to their dismay. Raven was an amazing teacher, but she took chemistry (and physics and calculus and the robotics club) really, really seriously.

“Ugh. I’m so happy I got her instead of Murphy,” the first student insisted. “I heard he has, like, a murder basement and if he doesn’t like you he specifically messes with the curve to fail you.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. Little did they know, Murphy was much, much more lenient when it came to classroom hijinks (being that half the time he couldn’t be bothered to care) and much more likely to give you extra credit at the end of the semester (because less complaints from angry parents meant less work). _Yup_ , she thought. She’d give it another week tops before their unabashed admiration of _Miss Reyes_ morphed into a mix between anger and hero worship. 

Her phone buzzed from a text. And speaking of the devil…

**_Hey free period pal. COME SAVE ME FROM 45 MINS OF BOREDOM._** Another text followed a second later: **_A box of doughnuts is waiting for you btw. Anya bought them tho so they might be poisoned._**

**_Little does she know I have an iocane immunity_** she typed back, already on her way out the door.

She almost made it across the quad when Bellamy poked his head out of his classroom. “Raven rang?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

Clarke barely held back the urge to flip him off. “Don’t you have a class to teach?” 

“Nah. Pop quiz.”

“First week? You’re a monster.”

Bellamy just laughed, a terrible, melodramatic _mua ha ha ha_ before slamming the door shut. She could hear his students groaning inside. 

Clarke continued on. God, how obvious was she that Bellamy Blake knew exactly where she was going? The doughnuts might have been an added bonus and a very convenient excuse, but Raven was the main draw. Raven was _always_ the main draw. Ha, yeah. That new student admiration? Well, it paled in comparison to Clarke’s (big, fast crush).

“Took you long enough,” was Raven’s greeting when Clarke finally made it to her classroom.

“Sorry,” she said, sliding onto a lab stool and diving right into the box of doughnuts on the desk. Jelly-filled and powdered was the only way to live. “Did you know Bellamy’s giving his kids a quiz?”

“Ugh,” Raven groaned. “I’m not surprised, considering he chanted ‘whatever the hell I want’ when Principal Jaha asked him about his course syllabus.”

Clake snorted. “I feel like I should thank him for my job stability.” 

“Please don’t,” she said. “His ego does _not_ need to get any bigger.”

Free period slipped by. They talked about everything and nothing, their hopes for the year, their plans for the next, and their thirst for margarita night Fridays--which, thankfully, was tonight at the local dive.

It was great, easy. Clarke knew she could be intense, sometimes, but there was something about Raven that made her relax, talk about the small things without having to factor in the big picture. They had become fast friends after joining Ark High’s staff in the same year, and it hadn’t taken long before Clarke’s feelings had morphed into something… more. Sometimes she felt like Raven felt the same way, but they never could quite meet in the middle. 

But there were tiny moments, like now, when Raven reached across the desk to rub her thumb at the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “Sugar powder,” she murmured, hand lingering a beat too long along Clarke’s jaw. 

The bell rang and that tiny moment fizzled out, back to regular programming.

“Hey, before you go—“ Raven handed her a flyer. “The robotics club, AKA me, is looking for another chaperone.”

“Oh.” Clarke blinked down at the paper. “I don’t really know anything about… robots?”

“That’s why you have me, fearless leader,” she replied. Then, she leaned in, expression excited and mischievous in equal measure. “We do a ton of overnight trips. The kids are great. Chaperones share rooms. It’ll be awesome.”

Clarke—well, it was nearly impossible to deny an excited Raven Reyes, so all she could say was, “Sure. But only because it’s you.”

\--

Raven and Clarke did indeed get together, after several overnight trips and late night confessions, much to the relief of the rest of the school, save for one Bellamy Blake. For, if you stood in B quad and listened hard enough, you could hear him lamenting, “If I hear anyone say they _totally ‘ship Miss Reyes and Miss Griffin_ one more time everyone gets a zero!” 

(Except Bellamy totally ‘ships them, too. He’s just mad he lost the bet pool.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> you should totally hang out with me on [tumblr](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com).


End file.
